A case in which the balance of a floating body floating in fluid should be maintained to guarantee the stability of the floating body exists in a variety of industrial fields. For example, the balance of a vessel or mobile harbor needs to be maintained to guarantee the stability of the vessel or mobile harbor.
For example, marine transportation using a vessel as means for transporting goods to a remote place consumes a smaller amount of energy and requires a smaller transportation cost than other transportation means. Therefore, a large percentage of international trades rely on the marine transportation.
Recently, in order to improve the efficiency of marine transportation using a container vessel, a large-sized vessel has been used. In this case, the volume of traffic may be increased to secure the economical efficiency of the transportation. Accordingly, a demand for a harbor including a mooring system capable of mooring a large vessel and a loading/unloading facility is more and more increasing.
However, the number of harbors capable of mooring a large container vessel is limited in most countries. Furthermore, the construction of such a harbor not only requires a lot of costs, but also needs a wide place. In addition, the construction of a large harbor may cause traffic congestion around the construction site or have a large effect upon the surrounding environment, for example, resulting in the ruin of the seashore environment. Therefore, there are many limitations in constructing a large harbor.
Accordingly, the technology on a mobile harbor which is a floating body capable of performing an operation in a state in which it is moored not at a quay wall of a harbor but on the sea remote from land has been developed.